


When the Clock Stop Ticking, an Angel has appeared before them

by Spider_Lily_12



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bitting, Bondage, Chains, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercing, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Shy and innocent Peter, Slut Peter Parker, Smut, Sub Peter Parker, Tease Peter, Tongue Piercing, Virgin Peter Parker, Whipping, etc - Freeform, more to come - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Lily_12/pseuds/Spider_Lily_12
Summary: (Everyone allowed Peter to keep his identity a secret from them and shield: He reveals his identity later)After 4 years of first meeting Spider-Man, the Avengers want to meet him, and get to meet the person behind the mask. So they invited him over for the night after a mission down in New York. Let’s just say Peter and The Avenger relationship is about to change.Side note: this is my first story so
Relationships: Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Bruce Banner, Peter Parker/Everyone, Peter Parker/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Scott Lang, Peter Parker/Stephan Strange, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/T’Challa, Peter Parker/Vision
Comments: 30
Kudos: 615





	1. The Mission/ The invite

______________________________________

The Avengers were called in around 10 pm, due to a robot invasion that is trying to take over the city of New York... again. Dr.Banner was in the Quinjet just in case if anyone gets hurt, due to them not needing Hulk.

“Why does everything happen in New York? Like can they not go after other places?" whined Tony in the commas. He was in the air, flying; so he can take out the robot that are climbing up the buildings.

“I don’t know, but we have a job to do and later we can watch a movie and eat some pizza” whiz Steve since one of the robots jump on top of him before he knocks it with his shield. He looks around. Natasha and Clint were doing fine; destroying the robot who we unsuccessfully to get near them. Scott and Rhodey were helping out Tony. Bucky, Sam, and Loki with blasting the robots with bullets and magic. Thor was smashing them with his mighty hammer.

Steve looks around and saw another group. “Shit”, he cursed.

“Hey, can anyone take down the group of robots that are coming on my left? ask Steve who was busy with 4 robots that just appeared.

“Sorry Roger. A little busy here!”, told Tony.

“Yeah I’m can’t !“, yelled Natasha.

While Steve was busy with the 4 robots, he heard a swoosh sound on his left. Next thing you know, one of the robots fell, destroyed. Then a person in a red and blue suit appeared.

Spider-Man came out to help the Avengers, which was a good thing because the thing is about to heat up.

” Need some help?” asked Peter, webbing up robots and smashing them against each other.

“Yeah, mind helping out!” yelled Sam who was busy trying to get one of the robots off of his wings.

” Can do!” replied Peter getting straight to the job.

-

-

-

-

-

-

In just under an hour, all the robots in the city were destroyed. Now they were finishing up cleaning the miss. Nat and Clint were busy sending a report to SHIELD. Steve, Bucky, and Thor were throwing the destroyed robots in a trash pile.

” Great job everyone! Movie night at the Avengers Tower!” told Tony to everyone. Everyone let out of ’yea hoo’ but Tony didn't pay attention to that because he notices that Spider-Man was about to leave.

” Hey! Where are you going? Aren’t you coming over?” asked Tony to Spider-Man

” Will I’m not exactly an Avenger so...” trailed off Peter.

” Kid, you help us out today, and besides we kind of want to get to know you a bit better more since after- How long has it been? Four years since we first meet you, and we don’t know anything about you. So do you want to come over so we get to know you more and you can get to know us as well?” said Tony.

” And besides. You always help us out more times than we can count.” pop in Sam.

”I'm with birdbrain,” said Bucky which Sam let out a screech and a smirk from Scott.

Peter was shocked. It was a dream to meet the Avengers for so long when he was a kid. But ever since the powers he gained from the bite, he wants to help others. He became a hero for the city that he lived in and loved. After months of being Spider-Man, SHIELD and the Avengers wanted to know who he is and what are his motives. He told everything except his identity. At first, he thought they were going to force him to reveal himself and make him stop since he was 14 years old at the time. But no, they didn’t. They allowed him to have some privacy. Which he was very thankful for.

He smiled under the mask. “Yeah I’ll be there just need to clean myself up first” finally said, Peter

“We got extra clothes and a shower. Just come with us” said Tony

“Ok” and with that Peter followed the Avengers to the tower to get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and for taking the time to read this special dumpster fire I have created.Thank you for the Kudos and for taking the time to read this special dumpster fire I have created.
> 
> Please checkout MoonlightOrcal fic “Tangled in the Webs of Love” who inspired me to try and write this. 
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548362/chapters/43962892


	2. The Invite/ Surprise

-

-

-

-

-

-

Peter was swinging from building to building towards the Avengers Tower to hang out. He was excited, for now, he can hang out and get to know his childhood heroes. He still remembers when Aunt May and Uncle Ben took him to the Stark Expo and where he meets Iron Man, who was also Tony Stark. Peter lets out a sigh. Remembering that event always reminds him of how much he misses Uncle Ben since he died 4 years ago, but that's is why he became Spider-Man, " **With great power comes with great responsibility**.” It's so that no one else feels what it is like to lose a loved one.

The Tower was coming into view now. He notices that one of the windows is open. So he swings and launches himself into the open window, landing perfectly insider where the Avengers are. Bucky, Clint, and Sam were wresting; Thor was drinking beer at the couch talking to Loki; Tony, Steve, and Natasha were in the kitchen ordering some pizza for the movie, and Bruce and Scott were talking at one of the bar tables. Peter gulp. He was wondering if he made the right choice, but it's too late. He's there now.

"The Man of Spiders has arrived!" yelled Thor to everyone. Everyone stop what they were doing and look at their guest.

"H-hey everyone," said Peter rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Spidy! I left a t-shirt and sweatpants on the bed in one of the guest rooms which also has a shower," said Tony

"Thank you Mr.Stark."

"Nope. Call me Tony. Mr.Stark is my dad and I am not that old, Ok?"

"O-Ok Mr- I mean Tony." Peter nervously replied.

"Hey, it's Ok. Want me to show you the room?" asked, Tony

"Please if you don't mind." laughed Peter nervously

As the two left, the other Avengers started talking about Peter.

"He so nice and well mannered compared to many people today," said Steve

"Don't call out Clint like that man. We know he's a man child but gives him some credit," replied Sam who was in a headlock by Bucky

"Fuck you, Sam!" yelled Clint, launching himself on the other two.

"Anyway, I kind of excited to get to know Spider-Man, since all we know is that he is male and he saves people," says Banner

"I'm with Bruce on that one" replied Natasha, finishing the order

Just then Tony comes back. Everyone goes to the couch to decide on what movie to watch, which slowly resulted in a heated argument. Tony, Sam, and Clint want to watch something funny, while Bucky, Natasha, and Steve want to watch something action pack. The rest of them didn't care nor do they want to get involved. It continued until there was a 'hmm' sound behind them. Spider-man was standing there, with a red tank top and black loose sweatpants, and he was wearing his Spider-Man mask still.

"Hey, it just us. it's ok to take off your mask you know?" said Clint

Peter was biting his lips. Should he take off his mask? He's eighteen years old now so they can't say he has to stop being a hero, and it's been four years now. So it's fair since they didn't force him to reveal his identity.

With his mind made up, he reaches up slowly to take off his mask. His brown curly hair was still wet due to taking a shower. His face was also flushed.

"Hi, my name is Peter Parker, or as you know me, Spider-Man," said Peter to everyone in the room. The room was dead quiet. Everyone was staring at Peter for 10!solid second until Sam asked, "How old are you, again?"

"Um, I'm eighteen-years-old" answered Peter

 _'Oh thank gods,'_ All the boys thought. They didn't know what to expect, but they did _NOT_ expect an angel, a work of art; to be under the spider mask this whole time.

Peter walks towards the couch and found an empty spot between Loki and Clint, and sat down.

"What are we watching?" asked Peter

Tony coughs and recovered from the shock, "Umm we are in between watching a funny movie or an action movie. What's your opinion?"

Peter thought for a minute and replied, "Maybe let's watch 'Rush Hour' since it has action and is pretty funny"

"Does anyone disagree?" asked Tony. No one disagrees and so they were watching Rush hour. During the whole time, there was one thing in the mind of all the male Avengers

'Holy Shit! His hot!!!' And so the story begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this. I'll try and post more chapters more often. Thank you and have an awesome day sweets
> 
> P.S Sorry for some typo/misspelling was doing a test the whole day at school.
> 
> Please checkout MoonlightOrcal fic “Tangled in the Webs of Love” who inspired me to try and write this. 
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548362/chapters/43962892


	3. The Offer and Teasing

Thirty minutes into the movie and the pizzas arrived. Thor had 15 boxes of pizzas for himself. Loki was eating a slice of pineapple pizza since he knows the others don’t like pineapple pizza and he’s a little shit like that. Tony, Scott, Clint, Banner, and Sam were eating pepperoni pizza. Bucky and Steve were eating meat lovers pizza. Nat and Peter shared a box of cheese pizza with themself.

After everyone had their fill of pizza, they started talking rather than watching the movie.

“So, Peter. Where do you work?” asked Scott

“Will I’m a photographer of the New York Times newspaper. I’m the one taking pictures of Spider-Man” answers Peter, drinking some water Loki summoned a while ago.

“Wait. Isn’t that basically a selfie since your Spider-Man?” asked Clint

“Yes but actually no, since no one knows my identity and I needed money to pay the bills.” He replied

Everyone was shocked at the answer and were quiet for a minute then Tony said, “Will, you know since you _are_ a hero and have been helping us out for the past four years. You can stay and live here in the Tower.” The look on Peter's face made Tony quickly added, “If you want to.”

“Oh. Umm I- I don’t know. I don’t want to be bothered-“ Peter was saying until Bucky interrupts him.

“You won’t be a bother to us,”

That’s when he noticed that all guys were staring at him and that Natasha wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Peter tilted his head.

‘So Cute,’ thought the Avengers

” Where Mrs.Romanov?” asked Peter

” She went to bed-,” answered Steve

” But back to what we were talking about. Do you want to live here?” Tony cut Steve, who was glaring at him.

Peter didn’t know what to think or do. Living in the same house as the Avengers was like a dream come true. ‘But what if they find out?’ though Peter. Over the year he still saw the Avengers as larger than life. Many people saw the Avengers that same way and some even had a crush on them. Peter was one of them, but instead of the crush going away like any other person. He still has a crush on them and a dark lust and desire manifested into his dream. All the lustful things he dreams of them doing to his body. Strong body covering him, making him scream: bending him over and let them do what with his smaller body. Those nights he fingers himself open until he is breathless and spent

The whole time Peter was thinking, the Avengers were staring at him. They notice that his cheeks were getting pink and then red, they also notice how Peter was biting those cute Cupid bow lips until they are also red. God, they wish they can take him then and there.

Peter shakes his head. And finally, answer Tony, “Yeah.Ok. I accept your offer.” Smiled Peter.

” Great! We’ll go get your stuff tomorrow. In the meantime, you can stay in one of the guestrooms.” Tony said

” So those anyone wants to watch another movie?” asked Scott

They were going to say no until Peter said ‘sure’ and they quickly changed their mind real quick. This time Peter was sitting between Thor and Loki; leaning against Loki, getting comfortable and settling down. Loki, on the other hand, was smirking due to the others glaring at him. He wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders which resulted in more glare and even a growl from Bucky and Tony.

They decide to watch a Disney movie(specifically the Lion King) and about 15 minutes into the movie, that’s when Peter felt a touch on his neck. At first, he thought he imagined it until he felt the touch again with more intensity. He looks at Loki who was watching the movie but had a grin on his face. Peter's neck was extremely sensitive(honestly ever since the spider bite he is extremely sensitive) and the way Loki keep touching and rubbing his neck was getting him all hot and short breath. That’s when Loki (sneaky gremlin) used his power to make his hand cold which resulted in Peter shudder and almost releases a moan.

While Peter was busy being touch by Loki, the others were watching the show before them. They were enjoying watching Peter who was trying so hard not moan and was twitching by Loki continuously touch on his neck, who was still ‘watching’ the movie-. Loki knew what he was doing he was waiting for Peter to say something but since he hasn't yet he is going to continue and have fun. After all, having someone as beautiful as Peter in his arms and reacting with the most pleasurable results. Well, he isn’t one to lose a perfect opportunity.

Peter was a train wreck and was about to let out a breathless moan, but that's when he remembers where he is and with who. He got off of Loki really quick, and told the whole group, without looking at anyone in the eyes; and said he was going to sleep now, and basically ran out of the room. The room was quiet for 3 seconds until Loki said, while smirking at all of them, “I got Peter all red and almost got him to moan out loud.”

” Shut up, that was wrong and you should not have done-,” said Steve

Tony cuts him off, “I didn’t see you trying to stop him, and by the looks of it, YOU was also enjoying the show and confirmed by the tent in your pants.”

Clint, Scott, and Sam were laughing, while Bucky had a grin on his face. Steve blushed and grabbed one of the pillows on the sofas.

"I’m just saying, we shouldn’t push Peter.”

"I don’t know his blushed cheeks is a might give away or maybe the tent in HIS sweatpants,” said Clint.

"How about we wait until tomorrow and see where things go,” Banner said, getting annoyed with everyone acting like a butch of teenage boys.

”I agree with Bruce, We must wait until tomorrow!” said(more like yelled) Thor”

” Will then Tomorrow,” told Tony to the group. After that, they all went to their rooms to sleep, where they dreamed of having a certain someone under them, Screaming and moaning until he was nothing more but a beautiful mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please checkout MoonlightOrcal fic “Tangled in the Webs of Love” who inspired me to try and write this. 
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548362/chapters/43962892


	4. Morning and Packing pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group has breakfast and goes over to Peter's (formal now) apartment, so they can take it to the Tower. But they may or may not find Peter's little dirty secret. (A/N they are very happy of that little discovery)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I split the chapter so that I can focus on the plot (A/N Ha! what plot?) in this chapter, so that the next chapter, it will just be straight smut (A/N Yeah! SMUT!!!) and rest of the story as well, since after all this is the main reason why I'm writing this fic.
> 
> Natasha knows what going on and is having fun. Also, she may or may not have gotten attached to peter. Also, I haven't decided if she is asexual/aromatic or lesbian, so who knows.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Peter barely woke up. After last night, and how Loki kept touching him, he had to leave and go to (his) room to fix his problem that formed in his sweatpants. At first, he didn’t want to touch himself in the Avengers tower, with the Avengers close by but he got so hot and horny. The resistance lasted 15 minutes before he started fingering himself open for an hour, and later cum four times until he was done and tired. (A/N I forgot to mention that in chapter 2 Peter had a shoulder bag, and in the bag he has lube. I know this is a smutty fic but I like to keep somewhat logical and that we are human who needs lube so that we don't hurt our selves, Ok. Now back to the story)

"Mr.Parker, Steve has asked me to tell you that breakfast is being made as we speak if you are awake, only." a woman voiced out. Peter sat up and look around for the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"I apologise. My name is Friday. I am Tony Starks AI." Friday answerd

"Oh ok, thank you for telling me" yawned Peter until he thought of something. Did the AI know what he did last night?! 'Oh please No, What will everyone think of me if the knew? They probably be disgusted in me and gross-out' thought Peter.

"Mr.Parker, you are expressing a great amount of anxiety and stress would you like me to get someone?" asked Fri

"Please, no. I'm fine. And if it's not a problem, can you call me Peter instead of Mr.Parker" asked Peter

"Very will. But I have informed the others that you are awake, and early Mr.Barton came in to bring you some clothes so that later everyone can go to your formal apartment and pick up your belongings." she said. With a great sight, Peter got off the bed and went to pick up the extra clothes that were at the desk that is facing to the window that had a beautiful view of the city. The sun was rising above the horizon.

The clothes involved were a blue tank top and ripe black denim jeans that by the looks of it, were skinny jeans too. Grey boxers and sock were also present. Peter went to the bathroom to get rid of any evidence of last night's activity.

-

-

-

-

-

-

While Peter was cleaning up, the boys and Natasha were in the kitchen/ dinner table. Steve and Sam were cooking some waffles, eggs, and sausage. Rhodey was there for only breakfast since he had to go finish some work that he didn't get to finish last night after having to ditch movie night. Bucky and Natasha were speaking in Russian about some fighting moves. Bruce, Loki, and Thor were talking about space. Tony, Scott, and Clint were getting the drinks for everyone. Everything was fine until Friday spoke.

"Sir, Peter is awake and will soon come after taking a shower

Rhodey frowned and asked, "Who's Peter?". Everyone other than Rhodey had a shit-eating grin on their face but disappeared real quick.

It was Bruce that answered, "Peter is-." It was exactly that moment Peter showed up. His pale skin glimmered due to the droplet of water on him. His cheeks and lips were bright red and his Hazel Bambi eyes reflected innocent, the clothes on him looked more like a second skin and left little to the imagination. It was that exact moment when Peter showed up, was when Rhodey was drinking his cup of coffee and spit it right out and was choking until Thor patted his back.

After Rhodey got his breath back, he asked Peter "Who are you?"

"Oh-Um, I'm Peter. Peter Parker or as you know me, Spider-Man" stuttered Peter. A couple of second past in dead silents, until Bucky told him to come and sit down next to him so that everyone can eat and get ready for the day. Peter obeyed the request, not paying attention to how the other boys made a face since *They* want to sit next to Peter.

Steve and Sam, started to serve plates of food for everyone and told everyone to come and get their plat. As Peter was getting up to get some food, he was pushed back down by Natasha who was sitting on his other side and gave him a smile. Next second there was a plate in front of him. He looks up to see that Bucky has gotten himself, Peter and Nat (A/N that's because they made a bet where he lost and has to do stuff for Nat for a week) a plate of food. Peter smiled at him. "Thank you Mr.Barns," he said

"Call me Bucky. Mr. Barns just reminds me on old I really am, also you don't have to thank me," replied Bucky, ruffling Peter's hair, who giggled. "Ok, Bucky," he said while staring him in the eye. They gazed into the eyes of each other until there was hard, thump sound on the table that brought him back from the trance when looking into Bucky eyes. Bucky, on the other hand, scowled at the one who ruined the moment he had with Peter. And it was no other than Clint, who was smiling but the smile didn't reach into his eyes. His eye was dark and held an emotion that Peter just can't place.

"So Peter, how was last night? Ready for us to go over to your apartment to pick up your stuff and bring them here?" asked Clint who was watching Peter and notice when he tense, and then cheeks darken even more when he asked about last night, and oh, How much Clint just wants to take Peter on spot until screaming and begging for more.

"Last night was nice. Been a while since I hanged out with others since my best friends are in college across the country and my aunt is traveling to other countries helping those in need. And yes, I'm ready to go get my stuff" Peter answered.

"Will now, you don't have to be alone anymore. You have us" Natasha spoke, grinning at how all the guys are pinning on Peter, and how he is blissfully ignorant of the tension in the room.

Everyone started to finishing up their breakfast and were getting ready to leave. When Peter said he will be right back; that he needs to get the key to enter the apartment. As he disappears around the corner, Rhodey asked, "So was anyone going to tell me that Spider-Man looked like a model under the mask or was I suppose to make fool of myself in front of him and to add on; that I have to leave to work with him stuck in my head?

Tony shrugged, "I forgot?"

"Forgot my ass. Y'all guys so owe me." Tony gave him a look, "Don't give me that look, Tony, y'all are going to take him; it's only a matter of time. So let me repeat myself. You. Own. Me. Now I have to leave for work, Unlike you guys." and with that Rhodey left.

"He's not wrong. I'm surprised none of you haven't taken him already. Since you all acted like desperate men that have been in the desert for days, to finally find water." said Natasha

"Hey! you can't blame us for admiring such a beauty that is Peter," Clint defends himself."

"Oh really? Then you can kindly explain what happened when Bucky was being nice, and brought food for us three, hmm?" she smugly replied.

"He was hogging something that isn't his" he mumbled darkly.

"Nor does he belong to you Clint," growled Bucky who was getting annoyed real quick by him, who kept getting in his way to Peter.

"Guess I have to change that" challenge Clint, who got up when Bucky was walking towards him. The situation was about to get messy when a soft voice spoke out.

"Ok guys, I'm ready- to... go" he trailed off, "... whats going on?" asked Peter tilting his head like a puppy, which everyone wanted to just cuddle with him.

"Oh it's nothing Peter, They were just arguing over something stupid right guys?" lied Nat smothly

Without waiting for their response. Natasha asked Peter if he is ready which he confirmed yes, he is ready now. So now there were off to Peter's apartment to get his belongs to bring them back to his new home, not noticing the lust radiating off the guys.

-

-

-

-

-

-

They spent less than an hour and were about to finish. Peter didn't have a lot of stuff anyway other than books, photography, and some action figures of the Avenger his uncle has given him on his sixth birthday. The discovery of the figures resulted in a lot of teasing towards Peter form the guys, which also resulted in Natasha threatening them of physical pain if they don't stop teasing Peter which shut them up real fast. Peter thanked her for the save. She replied, "Spider stick together маленькие паучки."

"What does that mean?" he asked her

"It means 'baby spider' in Russian, маленькие паучки"

After another 10 minutes, and the whole apartment was finished except Peter's bedroom. Natasha had to go due to Shield calling her for a mission, that's when he froze. Then Peter went pale because he just remembered what was inside his closet. Chokers; Anal beads; Vibrators; Butt plugs of all shape, color, and sizes; dildoes of all shape, color, and size; and finally Kemal Balls. He can't let anyone go into the closet or they may find out.

"H-Hey guys, thanks for the help but I can clean out my bedroom by myself." said Peter. That resulted in some looks. 

"Oh? why is that?" asked Scott, who was leaning against the wall smiling.

"B-Because I already wasted so much of all your time with helping me pack my stuff. I pretty sure you have other things to do," he desperately answered, hoping luck was on his side.

"If we're gone, are sure you're going to clean up. Or are you going to play with yourself until you screaming by your toys in your closet, hmm?," whispered Loki who appeared right behind him, wrapping his arms around Peter until he was trap in Loki's embrace. Peter whimpered, only made Loki tighten his embrace on him. That's when he felt a pair of lips on his neck. Clint was kissing, sucking, and biting, leaving Peter moaning and twitching.

Damn Peter luck.

"Clint, ahh, please," whispered Peter. Peter felt he was drowning or burning, but he doesn't want it to stop. He doesn't know what to do if they did. 

"Ah, ugh, ugh. I want to punish you, want you screaming; for being such a tease, for hiding your pretty face under the mask, and that you have been touching yourself? Nope. You aren't going to be able to walk for a couple of days," that when Clint bite down hard on Peter's neck which resulted in him screaming oh so lovely.

Slowly and slowly, Clint stop on what he was doing and look at his handy work. Peter was panting, his eye clouded, his hair was sticking to his face, and his neck was in all shade of color. Clint smirked when he steps back and heard Peter whining.

Loki also let's go, and due to sensory overload and lack of support, Peter was falling until we caught by someone, and was engulfed in a warm but firm embrace. He looked up and was engulfed by blue eyes.

"We have a question, it will either end with everyone happy or we all pretend this never happened," said Steve to Peter waiting and see if he was paying attention to him. Once he got his attention to asked the question "Do you want to be an Avenger and belong to the Avengers? Do remember we are all very- possessive of what belongs to us..."

Peter couldn't believe his ear. It's like a dream and if it was really a dream, it was a cruel dream.

Peter was thinking but was having a hard time, Steve kept rubbing his crotch making he whimper, until finally, Peter whispered out, "Why?"

Instead of Steve answering it was Tony, "Because your sweet, kind and care about others and just looks too pretty and cute that I just want to fuck you up. And besides, I know what you did last night, fingering- no fisting- yourself until you basically passed out like a slut," that's when Peter felt another pair of arms on him pinching and rubbing his already hard nipples, and lips kissing and biting his extremely sensitive neck. Peter was letting his moans to flow out his mouth like a waterfall. That's when Steve and Tony stopped and looked at Peter, waiting for his answer.

Does he want this? Peter looked at Steve, then Tony, and finally looked around to everyone in the room. They were staring at Peter with lust, with want, with protectiveness from the world; with just- with just EVERYTHING. They want him. And that's all he wants. For someone to protect him from the world like how He protects the people of New York City as Spider-Man. He wants them to love him, to cherish him like he was special to them. He knows he shouldn't validate his worth by others, but he's been so lonely ever since MJ and Ned left to college, and Aunt May was surprised with the chance to travel the world to help others in need in other counties. At first, she wasn't going to take the offer, but Peter convinced her he'll be fine alone; he told her to finally follow her dreams, he's 18 now he can take care of himself now.- With his mind made up, and a decision made. He looks into Steve's eyes and smiles.

"Yes. I agree to belong to the Avengers," said Peter with a steady and soft voice. 

Steve look into his eye. After a couple of seconds, he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips upon Peter's. It started out soft until thing started to heat up to the point, where Steve bites Peter’s lip, resulting in Peter moaning from the bite.

Steve looks into peters face once more and simply says," You belong to us now." and reclaims Peter's lips again. Around them, the boys grinned because they know what that means.

The fun part is just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the beginning, then I splitting the chapter so that I can focus on the plot (A/N Ha! what plot?)in this chapter, so that the next chapter, it will just be straight smut (A/N Yeah! SMUT!!!) and rest of the story as well, since after all this is the main reason why I'm writing this fic.
> 
> P.s.s after this point, the writing is going to get dirty and hot (A/N I hope) 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy the story!
> 
> Please checkout MoonlightOrcal fic “Tangled in the Webs of Love” who inspired me to try and write this. 
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548362/chapters/43962892


	5. Morning and Packing pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Orge, Orgasm denial, Punishment, toys, and other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I'm going to warn everyone. So-  
> -Warning!- there IS explicit content.
> 
> You have been warned. 
> 
> Now off to the story.  
> -  
> -  
> -

-

-

-

-

-

-

(1st: Peter/ Rhodey & Scott)

Peter was moaning in the trap embrace of Steve and Tony. His dick was already licking pre-cum and it was painfully hard since it was still trapped in the tight, skinny jeans and Steve continued to rubbing his crotch. Tony keeps giving butterfly kisses and bites across his neck and his creamy shoulders. He's hands that have created the Iron Man suits and created other magnificent things; pinches, twisted, and rubs his pink nipples. It continued like this for about five minutes until both men step back and look at there handy work. Peter look like an innocent angel traped but the sounds spilling out of his red lips was just straight up sin. His hair was sticking to his face, red and purple hickeys blossomed across Peter's shoulder and neck like a meadow of flowers.

Peter was whining now. Why did they stop? Can't he see he was desperate for them? For them take him right then and there. Tony gave a cocky grin. "Oh look at the poor baby. Do you want us? But didn't you asked us to leave since we have other important things to do?" None of them had anything to do that day, but he wanted Peter to beg. Sue him for being sadistic, but he can't help. Just watching and hearing Peter moaning, twitching and whimpered just make's him want to make Peter so loud that the whole city can hear him.

Peter feels like he's going to die if they stop. He was about to beg for them not to stop when there was a knock on the door. Since Thor was the closest to the door, he opened to reveal it was Rhodey and let him in.

Looking at Peter for a while until he looked at Tony in the eyes, "Y'all couldn't say we're doing it right now? Man, I feel like I'm getting left out on purpose now." he said to Tony.

"Oh don't be such a prick. Where justing getting starting. Besides, to make it up to you. Will let you pop the cherry of are sweet, dear Peter right here. How does that sound? Tony replied while playing with Peter's nipples, listing to the music spilling out does cupid bow lips. 

Some of the boys (*cough, cough* Bucky, Clint & Loki, mainly *cough, cough*) were protesting, until Steve said it was fair since they already had a taste of Peter before getting the peter agreement. They grumbled but agreed. To it.

"Ok. Rhodey goes first then, but who else? Since there is an even number of us here; two people can take him at the same time." asked Sam, who sounded ready to pounce on Peter and take him right then and there ever since the show started.

"Scott since he has been patient," replied Steve.

"Fine. But where should we do it? Peters's bed is small and can barely fit one of us in it." he asked again. This leads some of the guys to silently think until Loki snorted. "Really? We can go back to the tower."

"Yeah. But it's going to take 20 minutes to get back there and I don't' think I can wait that long." Clint whined.

That received an eye roll from Loki. "Thor, can you be a dear and take everyone to the Tower. And can someone go get the toys out of Peter's room? I have some lovely ideas to do to are dear Peter when it's my turn." he said while licking his dry lips. It was bruce who went and retrieved the toys out of Peter's room.

Now that everyone was there, Thor summoned his lighting and next thing you know. They were all in the Avenger's tower. Peter was finally catching his breath ever since the agreement until someone picked him up bridal style and was taking him to one of the rooms. Rhodey opens a door to revival what was inside. There was a large, Large, round bed (looks like it can fit more than 8 people!) with a large black silk blanket. The room didn't have any windows and by the look of it, there was a mirror on the ceiling. Peter sucked in his breath. Oh my GOD. He isn't going to be able to walk for DAY'S.

As Rhodey walks towards the bed, The other boys spilled into the room, heading towards the bed as well. Rhodey places Peter in the center of the bed. Peter was about to get up until someone pushed him back down on the bed and grab his arms above his head in a tight hold. Peter cried out, receiving only dark chuckles from everyone else. "Nah uh. You have been a naughty boy, Peter and since you agreed, we're going to have so much fun with you and I'm planning to make you beg for me to fuck like a whore. How does that sound?" said Bucky biting Peter's ear and who was the one that had his hand traped above his head.

A flash of fear ran across Peter's face until he tried to hide his face. That lasted about a couple of seconds until a hand gentle took his chin and turned his head back towards Steve. "Hey, What's wrong? why are you scared?" Steve gentle said Peter who looked a helpless animal. Peter closed his eyes, "This -This is my first time." he whispered. Steve automatically understood. He smiled loving, " Don't be scared. We want you to enjoy just as much as we want to enjoy you. How about this? If you want us to not do something or want to stop, let us know with a safe word."

"A -A safe word?" whispered Peter. "Yes. Pick a word that will let us know to stop what we are doing. We will take care of you, and I'm pretty certain we would enjoy cuddling with you if that's what you want." There was a choir of 'yes' and 'yup' from the other boys. Peter thought for a minute and replied, " Can the word be 'arachnid' be my safeword since it's a random word to say when having sex."

"Of course Peter. Now, do you trust us enough to continue and allow us to please you just as much as we will from you?" he asked Peter. Peter relaxes and gives them a shy smile, "Yes, I trust you and everyone here"

Clint passed Bucky black leather cuffs to wrap around Peter's hand. and lock him in place. Peter lets out a moan. He loves being tied up; he craves being dominated and right now, his lust; his desire is being fulfilled. Rhodey comes back and starts kissing Peter. He states kissing his hinky neck going up, kissing his checks, then finally, he takes Peter's lips. At first, it was soft but things started to heat up. Peter was moaning while Rhodey was grunting. That's when he slides his tongue into Peter's mouth; exploring the place with his tongue. One thing he notices was that Peter tastes like the berried jam he put on his waffles instead of syrup.

Peter was in heaven. He was happy. But he wanted more. He didn't know what he wanted, exactly; but he just wanted more from them. For them to just take him. Rhodey pulls back from the kiss and smirks. Next thing you know, Rhodey rips Peter's shirt into pieces.

"Really Rhodey? Someone being impatient" snickered Tony

"Your just mad that I'm taking him first which reminds me; Scott. Are you coming over to play with our little doll here or do I get him all to my self?" Rhodey asked the man in question, ignoring Tony who shouted 'Fuck you'.

"Will your the one hogging him all to yourself, but sure I want to play with Peter." answered Scott who moves closer and took Bucky spot before moving over for Scott.

That's when a thick, chain falls down from the ceiling (without hitting anyone) on to the bed. The chain was- blue? Ice? They looked at Loki who was laying on his side, and his elbows propped up, with a bored expression but his vibrant green eyes gave away what he truly felt. Lust. Excitement. It's been a while a mortal has piqued his interest but even then his past mortal lover where just one-night-stands, Peter, on the other hand; was different, and honestly, Loki doesn't know what this feeling he has for the boy, but for now he will enjoy and ask question later.

"Why thank you Loki," said Rhodey, who grabs the ice chain and attached it on Peter leather cuffs. Loki flicks his finger up and the chains started pulling up, forcing Peter up until he was on his knees and his arms were hanging above his head. "Don't thank me. I just did so I can have with Peter already." Loki replied. Rhodey shrugged and got down to work. He removed Peter's pants, boxers, and socks. With that done, he went to go get some lube. While he left, Scott got in front of Peter and started kissing his chest, then he went to one of Peter's hard nipples and started to suck.

"~Ah" cried, Peter.

"Sensitive? he smirked

"Ye -yes," breath out Peter, and then screamed and cried out. That was when Scott bite on the nipple and suck. He felt like he was going to go insane at that point, that's when he felt something tight was on his dick. Peter looked down to see a cock ring was preventing his needed orgasm.

"I don't think so Sweety. You're being punished remember? Your punishment is not coming unless we allow it." Said Clint who had an evil grin on his face.

Peter moaned desperately. "Please -please let me come?" he whispered out hopefuly

"Nope. You had your fun last night. Now it's our turn to have some fun." Clint was loving this.

That's when Rhodey came back and went behind Peter. The look of Peter's ass had he's mouth water. They looked so soft and round like two globes. He split them open to reveal a tight, red hole

He poured some lube onto his fingers and started rubbing Peter's hole. Peter was whining and squirming. Finally, he pushed a finger into Peter and was meet with a very soft like silk, and hot as hell ass. And by everything holy, the boy was *tight*. After Peter got used to one figure, another was pushed inside him. After that another, until he had four fingers in his ass. At that point, Peter finally let himself go and aloud his lust to come out.

"Please, Please fuck me. I want your cock inside me" he begged. It was rewarded with a hard spanking which Peter moned. 

"Look at our baby boy, begging for cock like a desperate whore. Aren't you a slut" said Tony, desperately. Watching them just made Tony's dick to harden even more.

"Will, since he asked so nicely and so prettily, I suppose I'll reward him with that." and with that Rhodey remove his shirt and pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his licking, hard dick. Rhodey poured and rubbed some lube on his dick. Once he was done, he grabbed Peter's hips and position himself to his red and wet hole. With no warning, Rhodey pushed inside Peter. Damn, it took a couple of pushes for Rhodey to pushed himself inside since Peter was still tight even after being fingered.

Both were panting and catching there breath. Once Rhodey caught his breath he pulled out until only his head was still inside peter, and quicky and hard; thrust back into Peter. And repeat.

Peter was moaning. His prostate was being struck over and over again and was driving Peter mad for more. Peter looked at Scott and saw that his dick was out. Peter's mouth watered a bit at the sight. He wonders if he should ask to try something. Remembering what Steve said, was what pushed Peter to ask his question. "Can-can you loosen -~ ugh -the chain a bit so I can ~ahh! -try something?"

A bit curious on what Peter is planning. Loki allowed the chain down a bit, to the point that Peter is bent over with his arm still in the air and behind him.

Peter looked at Scott again. "Can-can I suck your cock. Please" he cried out when Rhodey thrust into him again, hard.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Scott asked. Peter nod and moaned out "I want to try ~Oh god- it".

"Fine then. Since begged nicely. Scott said. He moved closer to Peter until his dick was touching Peter's lips. Peter felt like he had butterflies in his belly. He began by kissing the dick in front of him and then started licking. After that, he slowly swallowed Scott's dick until Scott's pubic hair touch Peter's nose.

He felt he was on cloud nine and that his action was automatic because be began to bob his head back and forward, sucking on his dick like it was a popsicle until he felt a hand grab his hair, and pulled his head back till he was looking at Scott. Scott started to thrust into Peter's warm, wet mouth, and the moans Peter's is making is vibrating is making him thrust into Peter's mouth. He doesn't even choke or gags, rather he moans and gives Scott puppy eyes to continue. And who was he to deny with those eyes staring at him?

After that Rhodey and Scott were thrusting at the same time into Peter who was a moaning mess between them. Both of them felt there orgasm coming, so they were about to pull out until Peter whined and gave them a pleading look

"It seems like someone wants are cum. Think we should reward him? Hmm, Scott?" grunted Rhodey

"Yeah. We should reward our slut with what is fitting for a slut." And with that, both men come inside the boy between them. As both guys were coming from their high, Peter was twitching and whining. Because of the cock ring that is on his deck, he can't come, which makes him want to cry out.

As Rhodey and Scott step back after being spent, Bucky and Loki move forward.

Loki took Peter's chin so that he is looking into his eyes. "I hope you're not tired because we're not finished with you angel." A hard spank on his ass by Bucky on confirms what about to happen

Peter moans but nods his head. He's ready

-

-

-

This Is the best decision he has ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Part 3. will be Bucky and Loki; Part 3 [or 4?] Clint and Sam: Part 4 [or 5]Bruce and Thor: and finally Part 5 Steve and Tony.
> 
> (A/Q Should I bring T'Challa and Shuri into the story soon since I have an idea that involves Shuri meeting Peter, and convincing him to get some tongue & nipple piercings [I haven't decided if I should also make Peter get an industrial piercing. Decision, decision])
> 
> Please checkout MoonlightOrcal fic “Tangled in the Webs of Love” who inspired me to try and write this. 
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548362/chapters/43962892


	6. Morning and Packing pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/ Bucky & Loki
> 
> &
> 
> Peter/ Clint & Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have gotten this far then I don't know why I warning you guy. Y'all are old enough what you are getting yourself into sweet peas.
> 
> P.s Can y'all comment if I should also have Peter eventually get a tattoo since I'm planning to have him with some piercing with the convenience of someone *cough, cough* Shuri *cough, cough*
> 
> But anywho, enjoy!

-

-

-

-

-

-

This was the best decision he has ever made. 

-

-

(2nd Peter/ Bucky & Loki)

Now it was Bucky and Loki's turn. After witnessing how Peter took both Rhodey and Scott at the same time. Will, let's just say Peter isn't going anywhere for a couple of day's.

Loki waved his hand and the chains disappeared, resulting in Peter dropping on the bed with an oof. Peter was laying on his stomach until Bucky turned him over, to lay on his back instead. It took Peter a couple of seconds to notice Bucky was holding something. In his hand, he was holding some silver nipple clamps with a silver chain connecting to each other. "After finding out you're nipples are sensitive. I see no reason why not to torture them a bit? Don't you agree, Peter?" grinned Bucky like a hungry predator ready to pounce on his prey before him. He softly touches Peter's nipple for a bit until finally, he clapped it and then did the same thing to the other nipple. Peter tried to squirm away but Bucky used his metal arm to keep him still.

Loki, on the other hand; was spreading Peter's legs as far as they can, and thanks to his flexible ability he gotten from the bite; they spread pretty far. Once Loki was satisfied with the result, he froze Peter's ankle onto the bed which caused Peter to cry out due to the temperature. "Now. Let's get down to business,"(A/N To defeat. The Huns. [im sorry, not sorry] Now, back to the story) He turned and looked at Bruce. "Can you pass me some of the toys that our dear Peter tried using to satisfies himself?"

Bruce nodded and paced Loki a middle-size, black box. He took it and opened it to see what was inside so he can use and torture Peter. After a couple of minutes of debating on what he should use, he pulled out a red vibrator. "I don't know about you Bucky, but I'm in the mood to torment Peter for a bit and then fuck his brain out. What do you say?" asked Loki

Bucky thought about for a moment and nodded. With that, Loki pushed the vibrator inside Peter, who let out a moan and giving them a pleading look. "Aw, look at our little slut. Want us to fuck you like the whore you are?" whispered Loki into Peter's ear before biting down. 

Peter cried out, "Yes! Please just fuck me! Please~." Loki grabbed the controller to the vibrator and turned it on. Peter let out a moan, then a scream when Bucky pulls the nipple clamps. Loki keeps turning the setting to slow for a couple of seconds, before the full blast of the vibrator his g-spot. Peter wanted to come so bad.

"Bucky!~ Loki!~" Peter cried out to them

"Yes?" both replied waiting for his answer. "Please-" he begged, "Please let me cum. I need to cum now." evident with how Peter tries to get out of the bonds.

"Why should we? Didn't you already come a couple of hours ago." asked Bucky, pulling the clamps hard being reworded with some cries and whimpers.

"And without any of our permission. You touch yourself without coming to us, and that should be corrected." Loki said. After that, when he pulled out the vibrator. Peter whined softly. 

He sate-up and unfroze Peter's ankles, to grab Peter by the upper arm until he was was on his hands and knees.

"Do you think you can handle another, already? Or is that too much?" asked Loki

Peter let out a pathic whimper, "Yes. Please!~ I feel so empty. I need more~"

"Ok darling, I give you what you want since you asked nicely." With that said, Loki pushed into Peter's, surprisingly; tight ass. Without pause; He fucked Peter like an animal. "God!~ Please more!~" Peter cried out, pushing back to Loki's thrust. It went on and on until finally, Loki filled Peter with his seed. Peter let out a moan. 'I don't think I'll ever be able to out without something inside me at this point on' thought Peter. As Loki pulls out Peter starts to whimper and cries out, he doesn't want the cum to lick out. He was about to voice it out when he felt another dick enter him, and fucking him.

"I'm not going to treat you like a glass object sweetheart. I'm going to treat you like what you are; a Slut. I'm going fuck your brains out until you only remember my dick inside you." grunted Bucky fucking Peter at a very ungodly speed. As Peter was slowly about to lose his mind again, Bucky started slowing down.

"I have an idea Peter. I'll let your cock out of the ring, but without cumming. If your able to last that long until I come inside you, then I'll let you come. But if you cum before, Will. Let's just say you wish you didn't." whispered Bucky heavily into Peter's ear. Peter wasn't thinking about his choice at this point because he agreed. He needed to cum, but if he lasted that long, he can finally cum. A metal hand wrapped around his swollen, red cock and removed the cock ring.

"Bucky~" begged Peter

"I know, I know it's hard. But you can be patient. Doll." grunted Bucky trying to find his release.

Peter thought he might last until he felt his nipple being pulled due to the clamps and hand wrapping around his dick and rubbing his head. Loki was smirking, "Forget about me? Oh, will. Unfortunately for you, Dear; I'm in a very mischiefs mood." And it was at that point, Peter knew he fucked up. Loki's hand kept fisting his cock and the other kept pulling his nipple. Peter was trying not to come, but when Bucky struck his g-spots, bullseye, and Loki both tugged his nipples and squeezed his deck. He lost it.

With a cry out, he came until he blacked out. When he slowly got his sense back, he knew he fucked up, by the smirk Loki had on his face.

"Will, since you failed your challenge, but our turn is over. We'll let Barton and Wilson punish you." Loki simply said move away from him to be replaced by Clint.

Peter gulped. He was so scewed

-

-

-

-

-

-

(3rd Peter/ Clint & Sam) 

-

-

-

Clint was excited. After watching the other's guy fucking Peter like there was no tomorrow, he just couldn't wait for his turn. But know they have to punish Peter for coming before. And oh may, Peter is in for a ride.

"Will, Petey. Since you lost the challenge. I guess we have to teach you a lesson." said Clint, sliding his hand up and down Peter soft-skinned body that was covered with some bruise when they were grabbing Peter by the hip. Sam was checking inside the box on what they can use on Peter, that's when he found the perfect thing to use. With a smirk, he pulled it out and showed it to Clint and Peter. It was an electric shock sex toy but what was interesting about it is that it had four rings to place a little something in it.

"Since you can hold your organism like a good boy, then we have to correct that." And with that warning, he slides the rings on Peter's semi-hard cock. Once that was done, he went to the front to look at Peter as the punishment was about to get started. "Ready, Sugar?" he waited until he got a nod from Peter. With the conformation, he turned on the toy. Peter was moaning and cursing. He dick was already sensitive before, but know that he came, it was extremely sensitive to anything.

Peter was distracted by the shocks when the first spank came down on his left ass cheek. He thought he just imaged it until another spank, and then another, another.

"Now, Peter I'm going to spank you 20 times, and while that's happening, I want you to say, "I will not come without permission". Every time you mess up or don't say it completely, two spanks are added." said Clint with hunger in eyes. He let down a spank and Peter moaned out "I will not come without permission~" 

"Again"

Smack. "I will not come without permission!~"

Smack. "I will not come with-without permission!~"

"Oh dear someone missed up, guess I have to add two more spanks." said Clint. Sam was enjoying how Peter's pale cheeks slowly turn pink then red as cherries. That when he decided to turn the settings from a two to an eight. Peter's out a loud scream and moans. Everything they were doing to him and with his body, hurt but it was like a drug; he couldn't get enough of it and wanted more. The spanking continued and until final Peter was on his last one. At that point, Peter was complete a mess. He wanted them to fuck him already. He wants them to come inside him and fill him with more cum. He just wanted more! Damit!

Clint looks at Peter. At this point, Peter's head was resting in Sam's lap, rubbing his lips on Sam's crotch which was still covered by his jeans; Peter's ass was sticking out in the air and by the look of it, Peter was trying to get some friction to his red cock like a desperate slut. 

"What do you want us to do?" Clint whispered.

"Please~ give me more! Just take me now!" begged Peter.

"Shh- It's ok, Darling. We got you. We'll take care of you." confirmed Sam. Both men started stripping until both had nothing on them. Clint went first. He teased Peter swollen, cum-covered hole for a bit until Peter started begging; and finally pushed in. Unlike the others, he didn't go fast. Instead, he took his time enjoying how Peter hole kept trying to pull his dick back in; how Peter's legs kept shaking from being on his knees for a long time now. He picked up his pace and after a couple more thrust, came inside the soft, velvet hole. He moved out of the way to let Sam have his turn.

Sam flipped Peter onto his back. He wanted to see Peter's beautiful face as he fucked him. With one of his hands, he grabbed Peter's cuffed hands and held them above his head. With his other hand, he grabbed Peter's cock. Finally, he pushed inside Peter and began fucking him. Peter was letting moan after moan to spill out of his lips until he felt lips on his. He open's his close eye, not remembering when he closed them in the first place; to see Sam kissing him. Peter closed his eyes again and opened his mouth, allowing Sam to explore Peter's mouth and ass. Sam kept thrusting and hitting Peter's prostate and kept sucking on Peter's tongue when Sam grunted and came inside Peter. Both were catching there breath and both had a smile on there faces.

He pulled out of Peter. "Are you ok, Peter?"

It took Peter a couple of seconds to respond, "Y-Yes. I'm fine."

"Ok. We going to take a break. Ok? Then the rest of the guys can have their turn, Ok." Sam said. 

"Ok" Peter said, Thankful. He loved every second of it but he felt he was going to hurt himself if they continued without a break.

With that said, Steve went out of the room to get Peter some water and some snacks. Bucky removed the clamps off Peter's sore red nipples, and Tony pulled Peter in a warm embrace. Peter pushed his face into Tony's neck. He didn't know he needed contact until now. Steve came back with water and snacks and paced it to everyone, then went to wear Peter and Tony are and sat down next to them.

Peter stuck his out of Tony's neck to look at Steve. "Hey, can you open your mouth for me for a bit. You need some water but I don't think you can even hold the water bottle." chuckled Steve.

Peter nodded and open his mouth. Feeling Steve placing the bottle onto his lips and slowly tilting the bottle so the water flowed down his throat until he let out a grunt to let Steve know he was done. He felt a hand threading their figure's into his hair. He let out a satisfying groan. Tony let out a chuckle. "A see that are little spider is sore. Guess we have to be a little more gentle, hmm?

Bucky shrugged, " I guess we overdid it a bit. But we couldn't help it."

It was Peter who let out a small laugh, "It's fine. But just give me a break in between from now on ok?"

Steve smiled "Ok. Now we know if we do something as a group."

Peter let a hum to that. They stayed in peaceful silence for a while. Until Rhodey had a call. He let out a grunt. "I can have a god damn break, Can I?"

"Will, you do work for the government, so" Tony began. "Oh don't get me started on you. I'm pretty certain that YOU have someplace to be as well." glared Rhodey.

"Nope. I'm a free man."

It was Clint that responded, with a shit-eating grin, "Are you sure about that? Then what was that phone call from Pepper? Hmm?"

"Now your just playing dirty, Birdman. And besides, it's another boring-ass meeting anyway."

Now it was Steve who responded, giving Tony the 'disappointed Captain America look', "Tony, that is not nice. Those men and women are taking their time for a meeting with you and you go and decide to-"

"Ok. I got to go back to work and before Mr. Justice over there goes full Captain America mode and start preaching for a full two hours" Said Rhodey button his shirt after putting on his bottom half of his clothes. "See you guys, and by Peter" and with that Rhodey left.

Peter let out a laugh bring all the guys attention back to him. He gave them all a shy but teasing smile, "Will guess we have to hurry up so that you don't miss your meeting-, " Peter leans in to Tony ear, and whispers "so you don't miss it." and gave him a soft kiss.

Tony smirks and leans down to give a passionate kiss to Peter. Guess the little itsy bitsy spider is ready for another round.

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Peter/Bruce & Thor and Peter/Steve & Tony
> 
> Please checkout MoonlightOrcal fic “Tangled in the Webs of Love” who inspired me to try and write this. 
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548362/chapters/43962892


	7. Morning and Packing pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Peter/ Bruce & Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this past couple of day I'm been spending time with my family during Christmas and such. I'll try to post more chapters when I can.

-

-

-

-

-

-

3rd Peter/ Bruce & Thor

After the kiss Peter and Tony shared, Bruce, pulls Peter away and places him on his lap and starts kissing his neck. Unlike the others who kissed with lust, with passion; Bruce kisses him gently and with kindness that Peter is left feeling light. It so different from the kinky stuff early, but this is something Peter is loving. The way how his arms wrap around Peter like something delicate or fragile is not what something you'll expect form someone that is the Hulk.

Bruce continues the kissing while he slides his right hand down slowly from his upper arm, towards his inner thigh, until finally his figure toches the tight hole. Peter lets out a soft moan while Bruce pushes one figure, checks, then another, and another, until basically he might as will fit his whole hand inside Peter. Peter was now letting out some whimpers due to the need for a little more action. He felt he was being teased to death now.

That's when Bruce stops kissing Peter and flips him until his back was touching Bruce's chest, his legs spread open for all to see, and had him facing towards Thor. Thor had no clothing of him and his long lock of golden hair was down. He looked amazing. But Peter's eye went down, to stare at the huge beast. 'Will that explain's why Dr. Banner was fingering me even more.' thought Peter nervously.

Thor lets out a chuckle, "I see you notice? As you can see I not exactly small"

Tony lets out a snort, "Yeah, No shit. Goldylocks."

"What you mad, huh, Tony?" Grinned Clint who was laying on his back watching.

"Clint, do you want me to tell Natasha that you ate her Favorite ice cream she saved or not" glared Tony.

That wipe the smirk of Clint face real quick. "You wouldn't dare." 

"Try me-" "Can the both of you shut up" grumble Bruce who's eyes were a very eliminate green color. Both dorks shut up so they don't get a code green while there all Naked and defenseless. While that was going on Thor was kissing Peter Chest and up to his face, then finally giving Peter a passionate kiss. While they were kissing Thor pushes his huge dick inside Peter.

Peter let's out a cry and tear's start forming in his eye, Thor notice this and so he kisses the tear and to stop them from falling; hoping to distract him from the pain in which he was in. Which works, and Peter is calming down slowly. Thor stays still so that he won't hurt Peter and to give him time to adjust to Thor's.

"You~ you can move- Hmm!~ now, Thor." whispered Peter huskily. Thor was taking his time but the thrust was so strong that if he wasn't in Banner's lap, he would have been pushed back from the force of it.

"Oh my god!~ Please! Faster, Thor!" he cried out. Desperate for more.

It was clear that Thor was listening to him, because of the next thing you know, he was thrusting into Peter like there is no tomorrow. Peter's legs were shaken from his prostate being hit over and over again from Thor; He was holding onto Thor's shoulder's like a raft in a storm out in the sea. He felt like soon he was going to come but was trying so hard not to. He wanted to be a good boy.

Thor was in heavens. Peter's walls felt like velvet and it was so warm. The way that Peter's eyes clouded with lust; the way that Peter lets out the most prettiest sound he has ever heard that it just wanted him to clam Peter even more, and leave him wanting more. As he was getting closer he started to kiss Peter's shoulder, when finally he came inside him and bite down on his shoulders. Peter let out a desperate moan, feeling the warm cum inside filling him with more. Thor kept going, not wanting to waste it' and he leaned down and gave him a deep kiss, and finally moved out the way. For Banners turn.

Banner didn't want his dick warp around Peter's ass rather he was fascinated by his mouth. "Peter, do you think you can handle another dick in your mouth, again?" He asked. He felt like he needed to asked, after all, Peter has been fucked by seven people already and is about to be fucked by three more people.

Peter turned around and looked at him and gave him a simile. It holds so much care and love that Bruce felt like that don't deserve Peter. He was so precious and beautiful and to be quite honest; Peter actually inspires them to continue being a hero when the majored of the world doesn't understand the sacrifice they make.

"Yes I can handle it." Peter said and gave him a kiss. It lasted a couple of seconds until Peter started sliding down, and down until finally, he reached Banner's cock. To be quite honest, Peter's mouth started to water automatic of the sight of it. He may or may not be slowly and slowly becoming addicted to cock in his mouth.

Peter started giving butterfly kisses and then stuck out his tongue, licking his dick. While he was doing that, he kept eye contact with Banner. Banner, on the other hand, was getting frustrated with the tease the little tease is being. When he was about to say something, he let out a grunt. Peter decides that at that exact moment, he deep throats Bruce's entire cock in his throat. Peter let's out a satisfied moan, which vibrates around Banners dick.

Bruce, finally; decides to take control by grabbing Peter's hair and fuck Peter's mouth. All you can hear is Peter moan and whimper, and the sound of his dick thrusting in Peter's throat like an animal.

Peter was holding on Bruce's hips desperately. He wanted him to cum now; he wanted to swallow his cum right now. He started to whine loader and looked at Bruce with a desperate plea to him. Bruce chuckles, " Do you- fuck- do you want me to come?". 

Peter tries to say yes. and tries to nod his head.

"Ok. I'll give you what you want" and with that, he came inside Peter's mouth and down his throat. Peter swallow all of it, not allowing a drop to waste and basically cleaning Banners dick from the mess.

After a couple of seconds catching there breath, Bruce pulled Peter into his arms and kissed his neck and whispered: "You're beautiful and amazing." Peter lets out a satisfies sound. Slowly, Bruce lad Peter down on the bed and moved out the way for the last two.

Finally, it was Tony and Steve's turn.’ 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

to be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but after Christmas and New Year’s, I’m so done but I’m so happy that MoonlightOrcal updated but;
> 
> Please checkout MoonlightOrcal fic “Tangled in the Webs of Love” who inspired me to try and write this. 
> 
> To give more info, I love her idea And her story but I saw that she hadn’t updated for a while and was worried that she gave up on the idea, and I also had some ideas of my own while reading it, I thought I give writing fanfic a shot since I had nothing else to do. 
> 
> I’m sorry if you thought I was copying her. I just wanted to have fun with the idea. 
> 
> Again I very Sorry.


	8. Morning and packing pt.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter x Tony and Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m aware that I have not posted for a while. I like to apologize. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> -  
> -  
> -

Peter x Tony and Steve 

-

-

-

-

-

As Peter lad on the soft bed, trying to catch his breath; Tony and Steve move closer to him. They creased his soft, sensitive skin resulting in whimpers pouring out of Peters' s mouth, hoarsely.

“Are you going to be ok for another round, or do you want us to stop and give you some rest?” asked Steve worriedly, wondering if they were pushing him too far. 

Peter shakes his head. ”I’m -I’m fine for another round. Just that -can you'll be gentle?” he asked.

Tony gave him a soft smile and lend down to kiss him on his cheek then to his soft lips.

”If you want us to be gentle, that's perfectly fine. We want to please you just as much as you pleasing us, Baby” Tony said, sliding a hand between Peter’s legs to his sore, abused, pink hole.

Peter cries out when Tony pushes two fingers inside him. Slowly figure him open. This is another form of torture thought Peter; enough pleasure to have you crying out and moaning, but not enough for one to come, which is the position Peter’s is in at the moment. 

This time Peter lets out a cry and curves his back. Steve decides to also help out Tony to opening up Peter. He pushed in two fingers inside the velvet hole, Both of them hitting Peter’s prostate, but it was so faint and so light that Peter was in tries.

”Plea -please. Please fuck me.” cried Peter, holding on to Tony’s shoulders. The pleasure burning inside him. He wanted more. He needed more.

”Can you be a bit more specific, sweetheart” whispered Steve huskily into his ear, biting down lightly. Resulting in Peter curving his back, as well as his toes curling from the pleasure.

”I want both of you ~ **_ahh_ ** !!! ~ t -to ~ **_hmm_ **!!!~ fuck me, but a -at the same time!” answered Peter breathlessly.

Tony and Steve sucked in their breaths and held on it. Did they just heard correctly or was is it their imagination? What on earth did they all do to deserve an angel that is Peter? They looked down at Peter with so much emotion behind their eyes.

”Peter, are you sure? Today is your first time and-” tried Steve.

Peter lets out a soft laugh. ”I'm not a porcelain doll. Besides, I have a fast healing factor and remember earlier? I trust you all” he whispered, giving them a gorgeous smile. 

“Will then, in that case let’s hurry and have some fun.” Said Tony, who’s eyes showed nothing more than lust and adornment in them. Both he and Steve pull their fingers out of Peter, who lets out a cry; and both lubed up their cocks to make it bit more painless for Peter.

“I agree with you, Tony” said Steve.

When he finished putting on lube, he picked up Peter, and manhandle him till he was sitting on his lap facing Tony with his legs spread out for Tony and the other can all see him. Slowly, he picked him up and place the tip of his cock on Peters hole. And where he slowly pushed Peter down on his cock till he sitting on his lap. 

Peter was a mess at this point. He was seeing stars across his vision and wishes this never ends. His body was sore from the events of today yet, it doesn’t stop him from wanting even more. 

Tony look at Peter with hunger. His bright red nipple, his pink and flush hard cock, and they look the nose spilling out of better like a river. God, he just wants to take a picture or photo at this exact moment. He runs his fingers around Peter's ring; checking to see if he can fit inside the tight hole.  
To his surprise, (or maybe not, really;) there **is** enough room for him after all.

”Peter. This is your last chance. Are you 100% sure about this?” asked Tony, into Peter ears and running his lips down Peter’s neck, and giving feather kiss and bites to mark up even more than it is right now.

” **Yes!!!~ please! Please!!!~ fuck me**!!!” cried out Peter who felt like he was going to go insane if they don't hurry up and fuck him right now. He nows they don’t want to hurt him but he was horny and desperate right now from the gentle actions he asked for. Damn if only he knew before. 

Tony got and looked into Peter’s eyes and gave him a big grin and not a second later he pushed inside Peter until his dick basically disappeared inside Peter. Steve let out a very soft moan from Tony pushing and Peter’s warm, soft walls. 

Peter, on the other hand, was feeling everything. The pain of having **_Two_ ** cocks inside him; being filled to point that he felt he might explode, and having both of them rubbing and teasing his prostate. This feeling was something else entirely and thank everything he gets to experience this right now.

As Peter gets slowly used to having to dicks inside him; Tony and Steve were having a hard time not fucking Peters's brains out, until he was a mess. They know he need time to get adjusted before they do anything so they don’t seriously hurt him.  
”I’m- I'm ready,” Peter said; knowing that they were waiting to see if I was ok for them to move or not.

With that, both Tony and Steve slowly push out of Peter, and pushed right back inside him. Peter let out a moan and rested his head on Steve shoulder and lean on his chest. Slowly, they speeded at different speed, as will at different force. Tony was pushing into Peter quickly like they were running out of time; Steve was slow but packed a lot of force it felt like Peter was getting hit by a bulldozer over and over again. Peter was loving every second of it and he damn will say that to them.

”Will, I guess we have to hurry and have you cum. Hmm, how does that sound?” asked Tony, into Peter’s ear. 

” **Yes**! ~ **God**! Please let me cum!” cried out Peter. Saliva spilling out of his mouth, tears sparkled his eyes and those curly, brown locks of hair of his brought out his rose-red checks.

Steve chuckle, ”Do you want us to come inside your?” he asked, teased Peter by stopping, knowing that he was close. Tony also stops, knowing what Steve was planning. Peter was crying and whimper from the loss of pleasure. He tried to move, but Tony grabbed, and held on his hips so that he stayed still and didn’t move. 

”We need an answer dear.” Tony said.

”Please~ Please come in- inside me~ I- I want both of you to come inside me!” begged Peter giving them desperate eyes to them.

Steve smiled and kissed Peters's neck then he grabbed his face turned it so he can give a passionate kiss on the lips. Both moan and tongues intertwined with one another.  
Steve pulled back and looked into the hazel nut- Bambi eyes, and said, ”Very well, will come together. What do you say, Tony?” Tony looked at him and gave him a nod.

”Like the way you think Star-spangled banner” replied Tony with a shit-eating grin.

Steve frowned and was going to say something but decide to ignore it for now and focus on what's important right now, which is Peter.

Both decide to go all out, driving Peter crazy at this point. Who was moaning like a professional pornstar and was shaking from all the pleasure his body is taking in. Tony grabbed Peters, leaking cock, and started rubbing the tip. Teasing it. 

At this point, Peter was on edge at this point. His legs were shaking so much and his eyes we rolling back.

”Please! P-please!~ ” begged Peter

And at that point, all three of them reach their limit and came. Tony let out a breathless ” **Fuck** ”; Steve bit down on Peter's neck; both spilling their seed within Peter like a broken damn. Peter, on the other hand, spilled his seed on his and Tony's chest, and stomach. Peter was spent but felt amazing. It's hard to explain but it just- it just _feels_ _right_. 

Slowly, Peter starts to drift to sleep. Hearing ”well clean you up and be here when you wake up” and after that everything went dark.

-

-

-

Peter was fast asleep and by the look of it was going to be like that for a while. Everyone that was left started clean themselves and then Peter. Steve and Bucky went to the bathroom to have a warm bath to clean Peter; Tony and Bruce went and check to see if there was any serious damages on Peter due to them being rough on him. Thor and Loki were getting some snacks for everyone, and a towel for Peter along with some PJ;Clint and Sam were cleaning up the room; Putting away the _stuff_ and changing the bedsheets.

Bucky went to take Peter once Tony and Bruce were done checking on him and took him to wash out all the cum inside him and on him.

As he Disappear into the bathroom Sam was the first one to say something.

“You know how blessed we are to have someone like Peter with us?”

”Yeah. And you know something? I know Peter belongs to us and all of that, but I kinda want to get to know _**him**_ more. I don't know it's just this feeling and kinda want to be something more than ’sleeping together” said Clint   
  


Everyone was quite for a a couple of seconds, lost in thought. They all deeply cared about Peter of course. With Spider-man, he brought joy and laughter to the whole group, and also; he helps reminding everyone, including Steve; why they continue fighting everyday. But now, knowing his identity, having a sexual relationship with him. They want to be a **couple** with him.

It's just that they’re scared if they fall in love with him something bad is going to happen, like so many love ones and people they cared about deeply, before. How many people they lost. It all still hurts and the pain doesn’t leave it’s just hurts less as the time passes on. But perhaps with Peter, they can allow themselves to love again without fear of losing him since they know who Peter is and powerful in his own right.

At that moment Bucky, walks back into the room with Steve who was carrying Peter, wrapped inside a towel.

They all got up and left the room. Went down the hallway until they reach Peter's room. Tony pulled the blankets so that Steve can place Peter into his bed, and cover him with them. At that moment, Peter let out a soft sigh and cuddle inside the blankets. All the men in the room felt a little fuzzy and warmth from Peter's cute action. 

As promised some stayed with Peter tell he wakes up. Tony, Bruce, Thor, and Sam had to leave due to some work needed to be done, even though they really didn't want to leave Peter’s side, but they have a responsibility to do and if your Tony, then you don’t want Pepper to come and hunt you done and drag your ass to those boring meeting by force. He learned the hard way once. **_Once_ **. 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I let it end on a fun note instead of a depressing note
> 
> Next chapter(‘s ??? Haven’t decide): Peter wakes up and is informed that all of them want to take him on dates to get to know him more. 
> 
> It’s going to a bit more fluff and short/quick so that I can have some more time for the other chapters.


	9. Talking pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter waking up form yesterdays steamy events. ;)  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF. Also humor because after all that smut, we need some humor and fluff.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> 

He felt safe, happy, and warm.

Those were the first feelings Peter felt from waking up. His eyelids felt heavy and they didn't want to cooperate with him, but his stomach grabs his attention by letting a loud growl. Thinking about it, he was starving. As he was slowly trying to sit up, an arm snake's around his waist and pulls him back into a warm chest. Peter's eyes widen. That's when the memory of yesterday hit him. He slept with the Avengers. Honestly, he was having a hard time believing it actually happened. He knows others would say he rushed into it. That he should have waited but what was done, was done. And doesn't regret it for a second.

As Peter was lost in thoughts, Loki looks at him with a smile on his face. It's been a very long time that someone grabbed his attention and even more than they have this effect on him. He watches as Sun's light shower Peter and making a halo around Peters's head. His skin was warm and tender. And the marks from yesterday's event, look like flower petals showing over Peter. 

It was at that moment Clint and Bucky should up. Clint looks at Peter with a goofy smile walking towards the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt and loose gray pants. Bucky stays at the door leaning on the door frame. He has his hair tied up in a bun and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and black pants.

"So, how are you feeling Peter? Are you okay? Any pains at all that we can help?" asked Bucky. He knows after a session like yesterday; care is extremely important and should not be ignored. He really cares for him and wants to be absolutely sure that they didn't cross a line or that they horribly hurt him.

Peter's slowly sat up, the blankets fall off him and onto his lap, and he looks at them and he gives them a soft smile. "I'm feeling great. My body a little sore but that's not surprising." He answered honestly. But it was at that moment his stomach let out another growl demanding food. 

Clint lets out a laugh, "Seems like someone is hungry. We came down to collect you for breakfast. Steve is making waffles, while Natasha is making eggs."

Peter nods his head, "Okay just let me take a shower and let me get dressed? 'Kay? "

"Okay, just that you're going to need to borrow some clothes again. We kinda don't know where the boxes are since we haven't asked Nat where she put them, and apparently she's a little cranky because **_someone_** replaced her shampoo with hair dye and now it's purple," said Clint, giving a stinky eye to Loki.

Loki with no regret replied, "I was bored, and I didn't know whose shampoo it was. I was hoping it was Stark's or Thor's. But oh well, her reaction was priceless" he grinned mischievousness.

"Yeah? Then I guess you won't care if I tell her where you are?" said Clint, getting off the bed. Heading towards the door, with an evil grin. Loki slowly got off the bed revealing that he was just wearing green sweat pants. Clint blots out the door where Bucky steps aside and lets Clint out who heads towards the kitchen. Loki lets out a curse and disappear, hoping to escape the wrath of the Black Widow. 

As they both disappear, Bucky and Peter wear left alone. 

Bucky walks in towards the bed and sits close to Peter. He notices that Peter is nervous for some reason and is avoiding looking at him, so lifts Peter's chin softly and says, "Hey, I know it was your first time having sex with anyone. Especially with multiple people. But if you need to talk, we are here for you. Okay? We can talk more at breakfast with everybody else. I let you take a shower and I'll bring you some clothes while you're doing that." As he got up, he leaned in and give a soft kissed on Peter's head and walk out. Leaving Peter with so many emotions. He lets out a giggle and gets up, walking towards the bathroom. His fortunate for having his healing factor because his pretty sure that he would be barely walking without it.

As he was taking a shower. Loki is the one that comes and brings Peter a change of clothes, which he picked out himself, happily. He brought him black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue sweater, and brown boots. Since Peter is going to live with them, then Loki decides it's his responsibility that Peter dressed his best, and sometime this week there going to go shopping for new clothes. 

With that, he leaves quickly so that Natasha doesn't catch up. He might be the god of mischief, and faced terrible creatures and faced death many times. But pranking Natasha **_might_** be his worst decision as of this moment. 

... But he might do it again for shit and giggles. 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very short, but I want to apologize that I haven't been updating the story like I wanted to. I hope this can somewhat make up for it. I'm going to go back and update some things and correct some errors from the other chapters. Honestly, this is a dumpster fire, but I'm so happy many of y'all like it and are honesty reading it. So thank you.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> P.S I hope all y'all are safe from the Covid and are okay.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and for taking the time to read this special dumpster fire I have created.
> 
> Please checkout MoonlightOrcal fic “Tangled in the Webs of Love” who inspired me to try and write this. 
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548362/chapters/43962892


End file.
